Mobile devices have become increasingly prevalent and important in our daily lives. Today's mobile devices are often equipped with processors that may perform many tasks, such as recording data, playing media, and performing other tasks using various mobile applications. However, there are many factors that affect the users' expectations with respect to the performance of the mobile applications. It still remains a challenging task to identify these factors and effectively and systematically study users' expectations of mobile applications. This challenging task is largely due to limited insight into the complex multi-layer dynamics of a wireless communication system.